A Crazy Night
by Sasuke'sForever
Summary: Sasuke just shows up randomly one night at Sakura's house... Well something's gonna happen... Sas X Saku


**hi! This is my first Fanfic. i hope you like it!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

The moon shone brightly through the window to Sakura's room. The young woman sighed, another late night working at the hospital. She weary made her way to the bed.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind her. Sakura whipped around, kunai in hand. But a strong hand gripped her wrist, blocking her attack.

"Sakura," a husky voice mummered.

"Wha— Sasuke?"

The grip on her wrist tightened, forcing her to drop the kunai.

Sasuke stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here?!" Sakura demanded, suddenly angry.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he started kissing her neck.

"Why—", Sakura was cut off as Sasuke kissed her full on the lips.

Sakura moaned against him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue snaking its way into Sakura's sweet mouth.

Sakura broke the kiss for air. Her questioning jade eyes locked into Sasuke's emotionless onyx orbs.

Sakura knew they shouldn't be doing this. But hey, why fight it right?

Sasuke pressed Sakura onto her bed and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. He swirled his tongue around her navel and sucked on it gently. He was rewarded by a loud moan that escaped the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke reached back and unclasped Sakura's bra. He sucked on one of Sakura's large breasts and his hand massaged the other. He swirled his tongue around the peak expertly and flicked it, all the while Sakura was moaning like crazy. He then did the same with the other breast, not wanting it to feel neglected.

"Sasuke!" a yelp came from Sakura's full, rosy lips as Sasuke tried to take her whole breast into his mouth.

Sasuke trailed his tongue down her stomach until he came upon her pants. He tugged them off along with her underwear. He looked at Sakura, her eyes were half closed, and her chest was heaving up and down.

"Sas- Sasuke." She moaned out. Sasuke smirked as he went back to her sex. He licked her folds long and slow. He flicked her clit, teasing her, then starting sucking on it.

Sakura gasped. It was so wrong, but it felt so _good. What am I doing? _She mentally slapped herself._ He left me 5 years ago, he— Ah..Aaahh..Oooh. _She was distracted from her train of thought as Sasuke inserted his tongue into her.

"SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed as she came.

Sasuke lapped all of it up eagerly. His gaze was full of lust as he kissed her roughly. He slipped his shirt and pants off, now wearing just his boxers (**really cute boxers! ; ) **). He let out a low growl as he now lay on top of his old teammate, still kissing her.

Sakura gasped as she felt his hard erection against the inside of her thigh. She moaned a bit and tried to tug off Sasuke's boxers. She felt Sasuke smirk against her lips as he helped her pull them off.

Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed himself, but stopped at her barrier.

"Sakura…" this was the first he had spoken all night. His eyes held a flicker of uncertainty. He knew this was going to hurt her.

The kunoichi gripped his raven bangs and pulled him down for a kiss, which Sasuke took as a yes. He pushed in all the way.

Sakura's muffled screaming filled the room. Sasuke went back to teasing her breasts, trying to distract her from the pain.

Sakura drew a shaky breath, and breathed out an ok for him to continue.

Sasuke set out at a medium pace.

"Oooohh… Sasuke! Faster!" Sakura moan out, wrapping her legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smirked, and started thrusting in and out of her faster and harder.

"Sas- Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke grunted, he was close too.

"SASUKE!!" Sakura scream again as the tight knot of pleasure finally exploded.

Sasuke's body went ridged. His jaw clenched and his eyes shut as he, too, came. Then he relaxed and sank down on top of her.

He rolled off of Sakura, not wanting to crush her. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath. When he looked back over at the woman he had just made love to, she was already asleep.

Sasuke sighed as he tucked Sakura into his chest. And whispered ,"I love you." Before sleep overcame him as well.

**Please Review!**


End file.
